


【锤基】Bowknot·蝴蝶结

by LinYuan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2 thor and 1 loki(triple play), M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinYuan/pseuds/LinYuan
Summary: 《Burning Heart》婚后糖肉番外，可以单独食用，无需看正文。内容简介：恶魔与黑巫师已经幸福快乐地生活在炼狱之中，只不过在孕育了三个孩子之后，Loki Odinson有了一个新烦恼，而这个烦恼导致他不得不使用了一些针对Thor的魔法。但显而易见，这仿佛Loki新的灾难……Warning：伪3P（2锤1基），ABO双性穴，产乳play，dirty talk，情趣向轻度BDSM再次提醒：阅读前仔细观看Warning。如果不合眼缘，请及时点❌。不接受看完摔碗、玻璃心、KY等行为。LOFTER严禁转载！严禁转载！转载者一律拉黑！（因为会翻车，作者不胜其扰，感恩理解，勿谓言之不预也。）





	【锤基】Bowknot·蝴蝶结

**Author's Note:**

> 《Burning Heart》婚后糖肉番外，可以单独食用，无需看正文。
> 
>  **内容简介：** 恶魔与黑巫师已经幸福快乐地生活在炼狱之中，只不过在孕育了三个孩子之后，Loki Odinson有了一个新烦恼，而这个烦恼导致他不得不使用了一些针对Thor的魔法。但显而易见，这仿佛Loki新的灾难……
> 
>  **Warning：** 伪3P（2锤1基），ABO双性穴，产乳play，dirty talk，情趣向轻度BDSM
> 
> 再次提醒：阅读前仔细观看Warning。如果不合眼缘，请及时点❌。不接受看完摔碗、玻璃心、KY等行为。
> 
> LOFTER严禁转载！严禁转载！转载者一律拉黑！（因为会翻车，作者不胜其扰，感恩理解，勿谓言之不预也。）

****注意：有一个锤哥是Loki用魔法变出来的，会用“替身”/“分身”/Thoros指代。****

 

黑巫师正翻阅着手中的魔法书。

因魔法带着荧光的指尖在可能有用的段落上缓缓划过，但还等他将重点圈完，Loki便不可抑制地皱了下眉头。

“嘶……”他咬住嘴唇，并不希望漏出更多呻吟。

然而胸口的胀痛还是让黑发巫师只能暂时搁下厚重古籍，侧身以肩膀顶住旁边的山榉木书架。该死的Thor Odinson，Loki在心中狠狠叱到！他的手指探向胸口衣襟。

果不其然，又…又湿了……

黑巫师咬牙切齿。

他发誓，五百年内都休想让他给Thor再生任何一个崽子！他实在是受够了哺乳期结束后恢复的这段时间，而那个金发大脚怪从来只会“帮倒忙”。他必须想个什么办法，阻止精力旺盛的金发大块头让自己继续……受孕。

而前车之鉴，魔药避孕显然是家中禁忌，他只能寄希望于别的方法。

Loki烦躁地又翻开了搁在一边的魔法书，不知道算不算“因祸得福”，潮湿的食指指尖勾着书页多翻过几页，几行如尼文跃入黑发巫师眼底。

“Excellent！”巫师发出小声赞誉，习惯性将食指吮入口中，嘬去指尖上有些恼人的微甜液体后，他执起羽毛笔将刚刚发现的魔咒抄录在了羊皮纸上。

不得不说，这真是一个棒透的主意！

**

Thor顶着一脑门热汗回家时，就看见他的黑巫师正绕着一双长腿坐在床尾，Loki穿着一身黑色的丝绸睡衣，双手向后撑在床上，闲适又悠哉的模样明显是在等他回家。

炼狱之主敢打赌，他的爱人没有穿内裤。

因为顺滑的丝绸正流泻过肌理优美的长腿，让双腿间的隐秘若影若现，细瘦脚踝轻轻点动。每一次轻点都像是砸撞在Thor心头的重锤。

这绝对是物超所值的圣诞大餐——即使恶魔并不过圣诞节。

“咕咚。”

而就算对面前之人已是他熟络了数百年的爱侣，炼狱之主还是难以自控地咽了口吐沫。

“我去洗澡！”他立刻将橄榄球扔在一边。

Loki摇了摇手指：“不着急，我有个礼物要送给你。”

这句话让Thor警觉起来：可不是他小气，他的爱人哪里都好，连偶尔心情好时的恶作剧都十足可爱，只不过Loki的“好心情”时常会给他带来一些小规模灾难，比如说……上次自己肾上对穿的八个洞。这让Thor不觉犹豫，到底是立刻婉拒Loki去洗澡并享用圣诞礼物，还是看在Loki耐心等待自己的份儿上，给黑巫师一个“展示”的机会。

出于爱意，尊贵的炼狱之王经过剧烈的思想斗争后，还是站住了。

“嗯哼～咳！”他故作镇定，有些焦虑地比了个“请”的手势，事实上手却下意识地在腿侧来回摩擦。

黑发巫师不以为意。

Loki近乎是矜骄地站起来，赤足踩在卧室厚厚的地毯上，他一面向Thor走去，一面缓缓地吟诵起新学会的古老魔咒。

金绿色的魔法光芒很快笼罩住Thor，继而像是从恶魔身体里抽出一些东西，这些东西并没有让Thor感受到任何不适，它们只是落在了他身侧不足半米的地方，然后凝聚。很快地，那层金绿色的魔法光芒聚拢出一个实体，伴随实体越来越清晰，炼狱之主湛蓝色的双目也越瞪越大。

“What the hell！”Thor惊道。

Loki已经走到了他身边，哦不，是那个“实体”身边。黑巫师忽略了伟大的炼狱之主，反将手搭在那个“实体”的胸膛上——那是另一个金发大脚怪，它长得与Thor一模一样，无论是头发丝、脸颊，还是胯间昂扬的性器。

Loki弯着唇角，修长指尖勾画在那个替身结实的胸肌之上。

“嘶——”站在一边的Thor却敏感地捂住胸口。

“Wow，你真的有感觉！”黑发巫师惊喜道。

恶魔皱起眉宇：“这到底是怎么回事？！”

“Will，surprise！”Loki的声音里透着无法掩饰地愉悦，“这也是你，Thor。或者如果你一定要区分的话，我们可以叫他Thoros。”

Thor的表情活像是生吞了一头巨怪：“也是我？”

“简单来说，这是提取你一点点魔力与灵魂辅以魔法铸造出来的分身。你用意志就可以操纵它，而它的感觉会直观地反应到你的大脑中。最重要的一点是……”黑巫师磁性的声音转出惑人尾音，“它无法让我真的怀孕。”

“Oh so…”Thor的表情一瞬间几乎扭曲了。

但是黑巫师可不觉得自己做错什么，事实上他觉得这个主意棒透了：“你可以去参加你的棒球赛，看你的实况转播，或者教教Fenrir，Narve与Vali捕猎技巧。而任何时候只要它在我身边，你都可以爽到。”巫师压低了声音，作为演示，他甚至低头在Thoros（那个替身）的锁骨上吻了下。“你能享受随时随地性爱的快感，我则不用喝药，更不用担心怀孕。”

有什么比这更完美的么？

——Hell，还有什么比这更糟糕的主意么！Thor Odinson几乎要杀人了！

因为不想怀孕，他的Loki显然也不想再喝什么狗屁魔药得罪自己（好吧关于这点他至少学乖了），但是这并不代表他可以、他可以……用个什么替身就剥夺自己合法公正肏伴侣的权利。

往往，愤怒到极点的时候，Thor反而是更能够克制住自己情绪的那一个。

炼狱之主怒极反笑，湛蓝双目中的眸光由爽直变得深沉，只是沉浸在自己“绝妙主意”中的黑巫师并没有意识到。

“Great！”恶魔嘶嘶地说。

“嗯哼。”Loki显然也很满意，他正忙着检查替身Thoros的身体：完美复刻了Thor的身体。

不过由于太过于完美，一时间居然有些不好区分，于是黑发巫师打了个响指，替身Thoros金灿灿地头顶上立刻出现了一顶墨绿色的蝴蝶结。

“Tada——！”巫师炫耀着，“这样就可以完美的区分你们两个。”

**炼狱之主只觉得脑中某根弦“啪”地崩断了。**

热衷于魔法与恶作剧的黑巫师却觉得一切都完美极了，尽在掌握，计划顺利。他甚至兴致盎然地问了一句，“所以你想试试操纵它么？Thor。”

“Of course. ”恶魔沙哑而又危险地应答道。

**

炼狱之主坐在沙发中，用意念操控着Thoros——他该死的·替身。

但不得不说，在自己长时间的“滋养”下，Loki的魔法倒是精纯更多。这使得Thor只需轻轻转个念头，那个脑袋顶上扎着可笑蝴蝶结的替身就会心随意动。

“Wow wow wow——”只穿着丝绸睡衣的巫师倒退着，双手举在胸前略微抵挡。

因为Thor让替身走得太快了，以至于Loki几乎一路被逼到了床边。

和Thor一模一样的大脚怪没什么表情（Loki怀疑Thor尚未想到去操纵这种细节），所以显得有些凶巴巴的。而替身直截了当地将Loki推倒床上，并禁锢在双臂之间。

“你得集中精神，Thor，be gentle. ”Loki侧头说教着。

老实说他现在觉得这莫名有些羞耻——他的丈夫坐在沙发上，看着另一个“丈夫”（他的替身）撕剥着自己的睡衣。

Thor理也没理，而Thoros立刻低头含吮住了Loki胸口红肿着的乳头，这让黑巫师猛地向后昂起颈项。他的乳头现在十分敏感，只要稍微用力就可能被吮出乳汁。

“Thor…”巫师呜咽着，他能够感受到那替身用了很大的力气，这一定是……

“我的注意力很集中，my brother。”恶魔惬意地靠入沙发内，缓缓地摘下棒球手套。那姿态非常像是正在狩猎并乐忠于折磨猎物的兽王。

Loki心里忽然慌了一慌。

不过炼狱之主没有给黑巫师想太多的时间，头戴绿色蝴蝶结的Thoros已经抽掉Loki睡衣的系带。熟稔的手掌爱抚上黑发巫师苍白的身体，沿着侧肋一直揉捏到肌肉精实服帖的小腹。

“唔……”Loki难以克制地喘息起来。

而Thoros很快在恶魔的操控下在巫师的颈项到胸膛上烙下一个又一个湿腻且充满占有欲的吻。Thoros的力道控制的很好，比平时略重三分，又不至于让Loki真感受到疼痛。但明显的吻痕已经从巫师白皙的脖颈一路印到了胸口。

“腿分开。”Thor命令道。

这使得Loki略微分神，毕竟Thor坐在远处，而伏在自己身体上的是Thoros。自略远处传来的声音让巫师无端羞耻，就好像他的丈夫正操纵一个巨大的全自动按摩棒，正要狠狠地肏他。

这个认知让Loki猛地偏开头，湿热液体已瞬间自双腿间的淫穴中冲下。

只是羞耻反而令他合拢了双腿。

——他明明可以让Thoros来说的，Thor一定是故意的！

Thor却马上让替身拉开了巫师细瘦的脚踝。

“啊！”Loki下意识地挣扎，他用力咬着指背，不知道自己为何会这样敏感。然后他很快明白过来：现在可好了，Thor用意识就可以奸他。

仿佛是一种褒奖，Thoros用力拍击着Loki的屁股。

“啪啪”的脆响让黑巫师蹦出一连串咒骂，可还不等他踢踹替身抗议，替身先生已经猛地将他翻过去跪趴在床上。并且还将Loki的身体调了个个儿——巫师挺翘的臀部冲着床头，Thoros半跪在他身后，而Loki的面目正正地朝向坐在床尾沙发中的Thor Odinson。

红晕以肉眼可见的速度攀上Loki脸颊，甚至很快蔓延到线条优美的颈项和削薄胸口。

“啊……”

又一下拍击正中肉臀，甚至Thoros过分地用大掌（和Thor一模一样的大掌）分开Loki的屁股，开始搧击Loki早就被恶魔玩熟的淫穴。

由于孕育过三个孩子，又年年月月地被“疼爱”，Loki的Omega阴道早已略微松弛并有些外翻，柔嫩殷红的小阴唇暴露着，稍微受到一点儿刺激就会漏出黏腻爱液，并开始饥渴翕合。更别提被人力道恰好地不断掴击了。

“啊哈……”

“啪！”

“唔——Stop...”巫师终于向前挣扎起来，他的腰早已因为弥漫在房间内的Alpha信息素变得发软，只是这太羞耻了。他的黑色丝绸睡衣被撩起来挂在腰上，白皙圆润的屁股向后撅起高翘，和他丈夫一模一样的替身，在掌掴他的屁股与淫穴，拇指甚至还开发着他的肛门。而他的丈夫……他的恶魔……

他的恶魔却好整以暇地坐在面前地沙发上。

“Thor…”Loki在屁股上被完全教训出殷红指痕之后哑声呼唤。“唔嗯——”他的身体剧烈颤抖，因为Thoros已经将两根手指插入他的肛门中来回进出，湿哒哒的肠液因为过度紧张轻易分泌，被Thoros沾在手指上又捅入Loki早已饥渴的阴道。

他在Thor面前，两个穴都被另一个Thor玩弄了。

这个极端羞耻的想法让他几乎无地自容，可更有一种说不出的兴奋让巫师的前端不争气地挺立起来，毕竟Thoros就是Thor，是Thor用意念操控着的完美分身。两个Thor在折磨着Loki，巫师几乎要哭了，翠绿色的眼睛求援似的眨着，他低声讨饶。

“Thor Odinson，你不能只是干看着。”巫师啜泣着嘶道。

“You ask it.”恶魔却毫不示弱，“是你告诉我，我可以沉湎于公务、球赛、孩子，or whatever but you，然后 **仅用** 意念肏你，这样你不但可以 **爽** ，还能免于怀孕。”

Which idiot said that？！

“I...” Loki瞬间在心中把自己骂了千万遍，他怎么能该死的忽略Thor Odinson的嫉妒心？Thor Odinson必须连他自己的替身也会嫉妒，但变态的是（造成这样表态结果的就是Loki自己）……Thor又并不会真的拿Thoros怎么样，毕竟Thoros就是Thor，他们连感官都是共享的。

下一秒，粗大的阴茎就已经肏入了Loki体内。

“啊哈……”巫师哀哀呻吟。

Thor也爽得闷哼一声。

“You Bastard，你不会宁可自己打手枪也要干看着吧？”Loki终于爆出粗口，他的眼眶红红的，他被身后的那个金发大脚怪贯穿，可恶魔又坐在他的正前方。

该死的，Loki并不能真的忍受Thor不完全占有他。

**“邀请我。”恶魔说道。**

恶魔已经拉下他的运动裤，释放那根几乎每天都会进入巫师体内翻搅的巨大肉棒，肉棒昂扬挺立，前端因为感官共享的原因已经渗出诱人前液，恶魔用手握住了，上下套弄着。那根漂亮的、粗长的柱体是深色的，上面贲张着青筋，伴随着Thor的自慰它越立越高，同时又因为感官共享的缘故时不时地颤抖。

Loki被身后“虚假”的那一根肏得摇晃，他分明已经“拥有”了，可此刻他却越发饥渴。

Loki Odinson意识到，其实他什么都不想要，他只想要Thor。全部的，当然分身什么的也包括在内，可是决不能有一点儿遗漏。

是的，他就是这样一个贪心的恶棍。

时过境迁，早已没有精神屏障让恶魔轻易地体察到巫师思维。

Thor喘息着狞笑起来：“想让两个我都进来么？Loki。让我和Thoros一起肏你？”

Loki的脸孔红得要烧起来，他知道自己是咎由自取。但是，Okay okay，他永远都对Thor没有任何抵抗力。巫师张开口，声音已经沙哑的不像话。

“滚过来，Thor Odinson。”他勉强维持着气势，绝不愿服输，“滚过来，用你的两根鸡巴狠狠地肏我。”

“Yes, your majesty.”

 

“唔嗯……唔——”Loki的阴道正在被满足着，可他更加专情于口中正在舔舐的肉棒。

那是真正的Thor。

真正的Thor带着运动之后的些许汗味儿，这使男性Alpha特有的费洛蒙气息愈发浓烈，熟悉的气息窜烧鼻腔，引诱Loki的身体更加放荡。

瘦韧的黑巫师单手撑床，另手扶住Thor Odinson的硕大吞入口中。

他卖力地舔吮着，一手按揉恶魔的囊袋，同时用口唇将Thor完全包裹，他吞吐地有些吃力，可从Thor的视线望过去，那几乎是在品尝美味了。邪恶的黑巫师甚至将恶魔的阴茎嘬出声响。而只要Thor一抬头，他就可以看见另一个自己——不但看见，他还能操控它、共享感官。

双倍的快感，来自Loki水润阴道收缩夹紧的舒爽，和巫师口腔内甜蜜的吞吐与挽留。

“Fuck！”Thor呻吟，他简直要上火了，他非得干死这个婊子！

于是他的手掌控制住Loki的后脑，指尖刮擦着Loki的腺体，开始在自家Omega的口中进出。意志还能够分神，这让Thoros持续蹂躏起Loki多汁的下体。

巫师被前后夹击了，两个Thor干得他几乎要发疯。

“唔…唔嗯……”Loki剧烈地颤抖，终于只不过是给他的丈夫口交而已，甚至连碰也没碰自己的前端，他就射得一塌糊涂。

Thor的第一发也同样爆浆在Loki口中。

恶魔完全没有给巫师推拒的可能性，粗大阴茎碾过巫师口腔内所有敏感点，戏弄舌苔直抵咽喉，然后将浓精完全射入Loki的口内。巫师被呛了下，恶魔却丝毫不允许他逃离，Thoros还在Loki身后恶质地捅巫师湿淋淋的阴道，圆润龟头不断亲吻着生殖腔入口，而Loki则被迫吞下Thor的全部精液。

巫师眼尾被逼得发红，当Thor终于允许他不再含他的阴茎之后，Loki虚弱地伏低上身，呛咳了几下。

“Enongh…”Loki低低地求饶着。

他的身体其实还想要，Alpha的精液对Omega来说从来都是催情剂，然而这太疯狂了。一个Thor Odinson就够他受的，两个……他一准会被……

“唔啊……”Loki却猛地软下去，Thoros居然在、居然在用手指开发他的后穴。习惯被Thor玩弄的肛门很快松软下来，轻而易举地被挤入两根手指。

而Thor Odinson捏起Loki的下颌，炼狱之主扬起眉峰带着绝对的侵略性。

**“不行，Loki。你选择了开始，所以得我由我决定什么时候才能结束。”**

 

Thoros粗大的阴茎贯穿了Loki的肛门。

替身先生从巫师的阴道中拔出那根长屌，湿淋淋的阴道已经被肏得合不拢，而Thoros退出时，那淫荡而又下贱的地方却发出了“啵”地挽留靡音。巫师的肛门却迅速被塞满了，Loki呜咽一声，难以自制地发出满足叹息，肛门比之阴道要更紧一些，而Thoros很轻易地就找到了前列腺——对于意志来说这只是一个命令。Loki高亢地尖叫一声，却已经被拉进来倒入了Thoros怀中。

熟悉的胸膛，完美复制Thor的火热港湾，Loki觉得替身脑袋上那个蝴蝶结都完全不搞笑了。

Thor让Thoros从后面抱住了Loki，将巫师禁锢在怀里，双手穿过巫师虚软的长腿，迫使黑发巫师摆成一个M字双腿大敞的造型。

这是Loki最喜欢的姿势。

只是与平时不同的是，Loki的肛门里已经有了一个Thor的大家伙，而Thor Odinson还要继续占有他的阴道。

“Fuck you！” Loki抬起手臂挡住脸，而无力反抗让他的叱骂反倒带上了种被人摧折之后的美感。

**脆弱与骄傲，完美的结合。**

Thor的阴茎立刻挺立起来，他伸手摘下Thoros脑袋上的蝴蝶结，转而将蝴蝶结绑在了Loki颤抖着重新半硬的阴茎上。

“No, I FUCK YOU. My Christmas gift.”

然后Thor用手指大大撑开Loki本就已经合不拢的两瓣小阴唇，将硕大的肉棒肏入他Omega的体内。

“啊——”Loki满足地颤抖着。

这和替身终究是不一样的，替身只是命令，只是Thor的一部分，它能够让Loki很爽。可是真正的Thor却绝对能够让Loki疯狂！

“You're madness. ”Loki尖叫着，他的双腿腿根因为分得过开，在腿根与臀根处被拉出内凹又昳丽的三角型凹痕。

Thor的手抚弄着那里，跟着猝然勒住Loki的双腿腿根开始奋力地干他。

Thor与他的意志配合绝对默契，Thoros负责撑开Loki的肛门，而Thor肏Loki柔软又多汁的阴道。两根尺寸惊人的肉棍居然能够同时被巫师含在体内，Loki一瞬间觉得自己的身体似乎除了那个正在交合的部位，几乎什么都不剩下了。

黑发巫师无助地哭喊着，但两个Thor都不会停下来的。就像Thor之前说过：这是Loki自己的要求，他完全是咎由自取。

习惯控制Thoros之后，Thor Odinson甚至可以与替身完美交替着干着汁水淋漓的黑巫师，Thoros会用阴茎碾压让Loki哭叫的前列腺，然后整根退出，换成Thor猛地肏入Loki的阴道，粗大一根全根没入，囊袋甩在Loki的肛门附近，龟头直顶Loki的子宫口。而不等Loki的战栗停止，Thor又会迅速撤出，换成Thoros重新重重地撞击入巫师体内，挞伐他的肛门。

Loki被玩得惨极了，这两个精力旺盛的怪物似乎完全不知道什么叫做疲倦，到最后他已经完全没有了哭喊或者呻吟的力气，双眼因为过速快感而微微发直，无神地睁着，双手向后把住Thoros的双臂，因着每一次骚穴痉挛将收紧手心。混着精液的口涎则巫师的嘴角流淌下来，而从来爱好整洁的Loki却连揩拭的精力也没有。

他的乳首被Thor拧出了更多乳汁，那些香甜的液体更多地被用来充作润滑剂。

巫师的眼尾飞红，生理性的泪水止不住地滚落，眼前始终雾蒙蒙的一片。

而Loki的Omega阴茎早就已经第三次射了出来，甚至到后来他被两个Thor欺负的只能不住痉挛，却再也射不出任何东西。

于是Thor Odinson开始蹂躏Loki的雌性尿道。

“啊哈……Brother——”Loki啜泣着呻吟。超过身体原本所能承受的最大阈值后，更多更羞耻的属性似乎被开发出来。他……居然不想停下。Loki无法说出口，绝对拒绝承认，于是他只能喊“哥哥”。

Thor比他要大上几岁，加上恶魔与巫师从来是共生的两个族群，他们私下里时常这样称呼。而这个意思更多的是一种“索求”与“挽留”。

Thor自然明白，恶魔笑起来，俯下身吻住他的弟弟，用拇指指腹愈发虐待Loki的尿道。

与此同时，Thor和Thoros的阴茎还死死卡在Loki的体内，将巫师完全地填满、撑开。

“啊啊啊啊——！！”终于，巫师高声尖叫着，潮吹带出的透明爱液喷溅在了Thor的小腹之上。

伴随着他身体激烈痉挛带来的收缩，两个Thor同时快速冲刺，几乎将Loki的阴道与屁眼玩坏。最后，浓稠的精液灌满了Loki的两个穴道，被干得摇摇欲坠的Omega最终在恍惚之中彻底被他的丈夫肏的晕了过去……

Thor与Thoros退出来的时候，巫师的两个肉穴都已经完全被插肿，伴随巫师轻浅的呼吸汩汩地挤出白色精液，被彻底蹂躏成两朵淫靡的肉花。

**

六个月后。

Loki扶着腰，愤愤地将那本该死的魔法书扔进了炼狱烈火。

他，又，怀孕了！

而炼狱之主笑着自身后环住他的黑巫师，在Loki耳边低声说了句话，巫师全身立刻僵硬。

“那个魔咒，我已经学会了。”Thor这样道。

END

——————————

希望宝宝们喜欢这个番外，《暴风眼》也就比它劲爆一点点吧(〃'▽'〃)←你， **两篇** 都收录在“笔记本”中～

 **12月28号的新文：**  
霸道总裁Thor x 婚后Loki  
温馨的家庭生活 + 监狱play + 总裁秘书play + 打怪升级play，非常典型的反乌托邦题材，里面有萨诺斯的剧情哦（紧跟漫威官方霸霸脚步，宝宝们猜这是谁~XD），以及一定一定要说的一点是：由于暴风眼超带感，所以新文里面也延续了Loki开场就是一对儿双胞胎爸爸的设定←说好的不喜欢写孩子不写产乳都已经为了基妹喂了狗Orz  
Anyway，28号启动连载，尽请期待~(～￣▽￣)～


End file.
